


scrap metal and an omelette

by planetundersiege



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post Series, Troll Jim Lake Jr., jlaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Jim makes breakfast for Claire.





	scrap metal and an omelette

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I began watching trollhunters just a few days ago and binged it all and LOVED IT! I decided to make this as the series ended to get some writing out of my system. Now I’m gonna go watch 3below instead of sleeping.

Jim stood by the stove and happily looked at the omelette he was making. It was almost done, and he had a plate ready for it, and the table in his small hut receding at the new Trollmarket by the New Jersey Heartstone. It had only been a month since they settled down, but now the half troll had finally adjusted to life, his trollhunter duties had become that of someone catching gnomes and fighting stray goblins, which was a relief to say the least.

 

As the omelette was done, he placed it onto the plate, and then carried it to the table. His own plate was filled with scraps of metal of different kinds, metal had really grown on him since he turned, and he couldn’t understand why he hadn’t liked it as a human. Well, maybe because he had fragile teeth back then, and humans weren’t meant to digest it.

 

But enough about the metal, this was supposed to be a breakfast for two. He had decided to treat Claire by getting fresh eggs and making her a breakfast as human as possible.

 

So, he walked into their bedroom and saw her still sleeping, the blanket having been kicked out of bed hours ago.

 

So, he carefully walked up to her, and then kissed her warm cheek with a slight reddish tint, so much warmer than his own skin of stone. Or well, it wasn’t completely stone as a regular troll, but it wasn’t human skin either.

 

Claire yawned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking into Jim’s eyes.

 

“Morning. You woke me up. Are we called into a mission?”

 

“No, we’re not. I have a surprise for you, and it can’t wait until you wake up at lunchtime, then it would lose its charm.”

 

Claire sat up in bed, and then smelled the air.

 

“Is that… breakfast?”

 

Jim nodded.

 

“Yes, I made you an omelette.”

 

“Omelette? How did you even get those eggs?”

 

“I’ll tell you that later. Now, are you going to go and eat it before it turns colds?”

 

“Fine. Thank you Jim, you’re amazing.”


End file.
